One In a Million
by CHAYL0RxL0VE
Summary: Based off of Hannah Montana's hit song, "One in a Million". I bet you all have guessed its chaylor of course!


_How did I get here_

_I turned around and there you were_

_I didn't think twice or rationalize_

_Cause somehow I knew_

_That there was more than just chemistry_

_I mean I knew you were kinda into me_

_But I figured its too, good to be true_

"Ah!" Taylor screamed as she buried her head into Chad's shoulder.

"Tay, just relax," Chad said soothingly. "It's just a movie."

"But it's a scary movie!" Taylor replied. "Why did you have to pick a scary movie on our first date?"

"Because I'm into them," Chad said grinning. "And I thought I'd get a little more entertainment my

taking you to see a scary movie, seeing how much you'd get scared."

"Hey!" Taylor yelled as she rolled her eyes playfully.

_I said pinch me where's the catch this time_

_Can't find a single cloud in the sky_

_Help me before I get used to this guy..._

_They say that good things take time_

_But really great things happen in the blink of an eye!_

_Thought the chances to meet somebody like you are a million to one,_

_I can't believe it_

_Woahh..._

_Your one in a million..._

_All this time I was looking for love_

_Tryna make things work they weren't good enough_

_'Til I said im through, said I'm done_

_Then stumbled into the arms, on the one..._

"I am gonna eat your brains!" The movie character exclaimed.

"Leave me alone!" the girl said as she got eaten alive by the monster.

"Omg," Taylor said very scared. "I'm outta here!"

"Taylor wait," Chad said.

_You making me laugh about the silliest stuff_

_Say that I'm your diamond in the rough_

_When I'm mad at you, you come with your velvet touch..._

_I can't believe that I'm so lucky I have never felt this happy_

_Everytime I see that sparkle in your eyes!_

"What?" Taylor asked.

"Don't be scared, I got your back," Chad said calmly.

"I'm sorry I freaked out on you Chad, it's just that I'm too scared!"

"Look, if your too scared, I'll walk you home," Chad offered kindly.

Taylor smiled.

_They say that good things take time.._

_But really great things happen in the blink of an eye!_

_Thought the chances of meeting somebody like you are a million to one_

_I can't believe it...woah..._

_Your one in a million_

Chad saw Taylor shivering abnormally, and when he saw this, he quickly took of his jacket and put it

over Taylor's shoulders.

"Here," Chad said putting it over her shoulders "You seem cold."

"Thanks," Taylor said continuing to walk the distance.

_All this time I was looking for love_

_Tryna make things work they weren't good enough_

_'Til I said I'm through, said I'm done_

_Then stumbled into the arms on the one..._

As Chad and Taylor continued to walk, Chad tripped over a rock, and fell on the ground.

"Ow!" Taylor exclaimed wincing in pain.

"Are you ok?" Chad asked stooping to her level.

"No!" Taylor said as tears began to fall. "My ankle really hurts, and I think I broke it!"

"Here, I'll carry you," Chad said picking her up softly and carefully.

"Thank you," Taylor said as she smiled sweetly and put her arms around his neck.

_I said pinch me where's the catch this time_

_Can't find a single cloud in the sky_

_Help me before I get used to this guy!_

_They say that good things take time_

_But really great things happen in the blink of an eye!_

_Thought the chances to meet somebody like you_

_Were a million to one!_

_I can't believe it, woah..._

_Yeah Yeah!_

As Chad reached Taylor's home, he slowly placed Taylor to the ground, and helped her limp to the

door.

"Thanks for the movie Chad," Taylor said.

"Anytime, I had a good time...although we didn't get to see the rest of the movie." Chad said.

"I know, it's my fault," Taylor explained looking down.

"No, it's not." Chad said looking deeply into her eyes,

"Chad," Taylor said softly.

"Yea?" Chad asked.

"Your sweet, caring, and totally not as much of a lunkhead basketball jerk anymore," Taylor said as she

giggled.

"So...what are you trying to say?"

"I'm trying to say, will you be my boyfriend?" Taylor asked.

"Of course I will," Chad said picking her up and spinning her around. The two then looked each other

into the eyes and slowly, but softly, shared a passionate kiss that seemed to last for all eternity. As they

pulled back, they both started grinning.

"That was awesome," Chad said hugging her tightly.

"I know," Taylor replied.

"You are perfect, I don't know if I would've survived the rest of my life without you," Chad said

smiling.

"Same here," Taylor said smiling also. "Your one in a million."

As Chad heard this, he gave her another sweet kiss, and held her tightly.

"I love you," Chad said.

"I love you too," Taylor replied.

_They say that good things take time..._

_But really great things happen in the blink of an eye_

_Thought the chances to meet somebody like you _

_Were a million to one!_

_I can't believe it...woah..._

_Your one in a million..._

_Yeah_

_Your one in a million_

_Yeah_

_Your one in a million..._

**I hope you all enjoyed that little one shot right now, I just thought of it so I felt like posting it.**

**You'll also see a new chapter of my story, Forever, sometime tomorrow!**

**-chayloraddict123**


End file.
